


The Men Who Lost the War

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the war - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter are the only two left of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army at the end. In the final battle at the Monastery of Mont Saint-Michel, the last of both sides fought to the bitter end.





	The Men Who Lost the War

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry Potter are the only two left of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army at the end. In the final battle at the Monastery of Mont Saint-Michel, the last of both sides fought to the bitter end.

After the year-long stalemate of the Battle for Hogwarts, Voldemort’s forces prevailed and soon conquered all of Scotland. They moved south into England, taking the North in a matter of weeks.

The Battle for Grimsby was one of the fiercest battles the world had ever seen. Some of the greatest fighters on both sides fell. Charlie Weasley, Cho Chang, and Aurora Sinistra all went down as they took out infamous Death Eaters like Rodolphus Lestrange, Marcus Flint, and Lisbeth “Gladiatrix” Avery.

 The Siege of Liverpool would be remember as one of the bloodiest engagements of the war. A complete and total bloodbath on both sides, making martyrs of three of the Resistance’s most prominent members, Hermione Granger, George Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall. Legend says that the three stood back to back and took out 25 Death Eaters before they were killed.

The Death Eaters then marched into Wales. The Barrage of Bae Colwyn was a decisive victory for Voldemort. After the defeat, Wales surrendered unequivocally. The Dark Lord’s forces walked down the streets of Cardiff and lowered the Welsh flag, casting the Dark Mark.

Over the next months Voldemort’s forces pushed forward and forward, through Nottingham, Birmingham, and London, until the Resistance held only Cornwall and Devon. On the very last night of the second millennium, the Resistance, led by the last remnants of the OPADA, fled England and reestablished headquarters on the Delacour Estate in Châteaubriant.

For two years, Voldemort isolated Britain, executing an internal genocide of muggleborns and bloodtraitors. Tens of thousands of people were killed. While Voldemort implemented the genocide, the Resistance stabilized in France. It recruited, it trained, it grew and the few surviving members of the OPADA became generals.

Under the command of Field Marshal Kingsley Shacklebolt and his Five Generals Harry Potter, Fleur Weasley, Padma Patil, Andromeda Tonks, and Lee Jordan, new recruits from across Ireland, France, Belgium, and Germany carried out counterinsurgency special operations. They assassinated key figures of the Dark government including Augustus Rockwood and Seralyn Mulciber. They enacted arsons and guerilla attacks like the Burning of Knockturn Alley and the Raid on Dover High Street.

But it amounted to little because Voldemort succeeded. He cleansed the population of muggleborns.

He had conquered all of Wizarding Britain. Many assumed his next move would be to invade Ireland or perhaps march into France to stomp out the Resistance. But Voldemort did neither.

He did something even more ambitious. He decided to take Muggle Britain as well.

Voldemort broke the Statute of Secrecy and revealed the hidden truth to the Muggle population. He declared himself their Overlord and assumed that his power was so great they would surrender in awe. He was wrong.

In his conceit, Voldemort had never considered that the Muggle population might be a threat. But the Muggles, who had no innate magic, had tamed a power all their own. Voldemort had never imagined the destructive capabilities of a Brimstone missile fired from a Tornado GR4 or a BL755 clusterbomb dropped from a BAE Hawk T1.

The British Muggles were willing to suffer unimaginable losses to fight the Wizarding Insurgency. They were willing to bomb their own cities and sacrifice their own people if it would cause sufficient damage to the Dark Lord’s forces. They were ruthlessly dedicated to Voldemort’s eradication and they vastly outnumbered the magical population. What Voldemort conquered over the course of 2 years the Muggles reclaimed in 6 months from 1 May 2002 to 31 October 2002. His numbers were still considerable but they had retreated to the Wizarding buildings in London, still warded against Muggle perception.

The infrastructure of Wizarding Britain had collapsed. Only The Ministry in London and Hogwarts castle remained whole. Voldemort realized he had bitten off more than he could chew. So he abandoned his plan to conquer muggles and began mobilizing against the Resistance in France. But he had given away his edge. The Resistance had grown stronger while Voldemort’s forces fought the Muggles. They were evenly matched.

Voldemort orchestrated from London while the Resistance fought from Châteaubriant. There were great battles for 2 more years. The Battle of Granville and the Ravage of Guernsey were great victories for the Dark Lord’s forces. The Resistance had great success in the Battle for Jersey and the Assault of Île-de-Bréhat. Both sides were drained and geared up for one final battle. They would fight to the last wizard. At Mont Saint-Michel, the forces met and did Battle. The Resistance charge was led by the last 3 OPADA members, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, and Padma Patil as well as the vicious duo of Gabrielle Delacour and Rose Zeller. The Dark Lord led his charge along side his greatest surviving Circle members Rabastan Lestrange, Delphinia Parkinson, and Alecto Carrow.

Harry defeated Voldemort early in the battle, but it meant little to the rest of the fighters. Every person there was fighting for more than one man. Everyone was desperate. They had lost too much to give up. Everyone would fight to the bitter end. For all of their dead and for all of their loss. This fight was all they had left. And in the end, there were two men left standing in the ruins of the monastery on the mount and they were Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They defeated their enemies, but no one had won the war. There was nothing left to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://eighteaseven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
